helenefrancoisefandomcom-20200214-history
Biography
''Héléne Françoise ' ' 'Hélène Françoise' '''was born on April' 5'1''992,''' in the mining town'' of Ouro'' Preto, Brazil, and is an actress, 'film-maker, model, singer, songwriter, poet and humanitarian. Hélène is the daughter of Alair Fernandes Coimbra (Graduated in Engineering Metallurgical known for his work as teacher of chemistry at the Federal of Minas Gerais - Ouro Preto) and the Educator - Masters in sex education Elisabeth Lemos Ramos. The couple had separated when Hélène was only 5 years old, Elisabeth stayed with the children, Hélène Françoise and her twin sister Antonella Albertini (actress and model), making the relationship with his father since then very troubled, after a while Alair remarried with teacher of mathematics Aparecida Coura Coimbra, Aparecida years later became pregnant and gave birth the youngest sister of Françoise, Sthefhany Coura Coimbra born in October of that year. Since small Hélène already showed his great talent for the arts, with age 8 makes Christmas productions and presentations, of amateur and personal responsibility, after Elisabeth to enroll for a course in classical ballet in the city, where he made presentations to the Bola de Meia Bola de Gude of Milton Nascimento, Choreography by Teacher Sarah Laila. At 9 years was the lead singer of Hélène Children's Show Maluketes, once with the end of the band and the output of Françoise, he joined the Radio FM 98.7 MHZ Sideral as speaker of the Children's Corner program. Hélène grew up with life completely dedicated to art, same with his shyness of a girl, the 10-year-old was already certain of what wanted, age 15 joined the CIA Medéias The Theatre, The CIA says he learned Hélène the foundation of everything we know, honed his gift with the renowned actress mining (Adelia Chapman), presentention who says yes, the one who says no - Bertolt Brecht which was featured in the best theater in the mining town of Ouro Preto, The great Theatre Opera House, perform, also with the monologue Chico Bento. Hélène know that there was no way to escape their divine gifts and his brilliant destination, believed that what was waiting ahead was a target of much struggle, dedication and study, but this did not make her give up her career, however, was always a hardworking girl, owner of the most extraordinary and unique personality, Once passed by Cia Medéias The Theatre, joined the Center for Theatre Studies at Capital Mineira, was exhibited at the NET twice, with the theatrical sketches - The Dancers Wild West - Character Spots Madame, one of Cabaret Owner / Confusion - Character: Secretary Sexy and Seductive Sileide name. Despite having already fallen into the cliche of sensual, Hélène is also known for his extraordinary facility with comedy and drama, and that does not detract from the merits of an actress who does everything on stage, gives life to all kinds of characters. Other works of merit at the time were the actress Teresa Monologue, A Desperate, recording and presentation wherever he went. The actress was also his debut in cinema and on DVD and opportunity to work with her twin sister, with the short film of fictional images Leandro José Ferreira, where he lives together with her sister actress Antonella Albertini one of ex-girlfriends the Lêlê, star... Joined in University of Film-maker "... Humanist, Activist, Have Funny and Well, Living in Madness Of Love ... " With one foot in and one crazy in love as it describes itself, its genre is rock and pop an international footprint, Hélène Françoise also has its side Songwriter Poetess is not to deny that the girl from a young woman writing today and still still writing and composing many, and well, she has the talent to express themselves and express their feelings more boobs while composing / writing achieves something that few have succeeded to the music scene today, Helene knows how to get people out of their emotional state as bad as it is, The Girl transports us to an invented reality, a magical world where anything is possible, a world where fairies exist, a world where peace prevails, a world where the only law is love''.'' '''Diary of Hélène Françoise Name: Hélène Françoise | Date of birth: April 5' 1992 | Location: Vila Rica Of Ouro Preto Brazil | Zodiac: Aries | Lunar Zodiac: Cancer | Chinese Zodiac: Monkey | Height: 5' 3 | Weight: 45 KG | Eyes: Light Blue | Childhood dream: When child had the dream of becoming a truck driver. | Left hand: Hélène Françoise is left-handed | Music: Buddhist Mantras | Favorite color: Black | Perfume: Carolina Herrera | Nicknames: Catwoman, Angellene, Mademoiselle Françoise | Favorite Food: All prepared by his mother. | Beverages: Water and Vodka | Education: In College Salesian and of Sisters of Charity. ' Hélène Françoise Diary.jpg Hélène Françoise Baby 2 Years.jpg ' Category:Biography Category:Fans HF'Wikia Category:Hélène Françoise